The present invention relates to a vertically adjustable dome ring for use in an oxygen converter. Dome rings are used in oxygen converters in order to enable regulation of the gas pressure in the gas trap between the crucible mouth and the dome.
In obtaining reaction gases during the operation of oxygen converters operating on the inflation of through principles, the technically and economically most suitable solution has proved to be maximally combustion free recovery of the reaction gases, with regard to cleaning of exhaust gases of the well known "red iron mist". The origin of the more or less high proportion of evaporated iron (iron mist) is the CO gases developed from carbon disintegration of raw iron, is known to stem from local exothermic reactions in the metal bath.
In order to obtain or extract the reaction gases as such with a minimum of combustion, the most varied constructions of movable connector pieces between converter and flue have been proposed, see for example German Patent No. 931,597, Austrian Patent No. 245,012, French Patent No. 1,355,311, and French Patent No. 1,418,065.
All these constructions are, even if in different ways, raisable and lowerable, and water cooled with regard to the extremely high temperatures in the relevant area. The second and fourth constructions have been carried out in practice, although under suitable operational conditions i.e. the second constructions, with a view to maximum yield for purposes of steam generation in a connected waste heat boiler, with total combustion. The third construction for the first time enabled exhaust gases to be obtained without any combustion. In this case a small excess pressure of nitrogen is maintained in the interior of the gas collecting dome, using a protective gas layer. A submerged closure is provided as a seal from the atmosphere. In this case the gas itself is for the first time obtained after cooling as a usable gas, and serves various purposes. In the fourth construction there is provided by means of a relatively extensive dome, a "cushion of combustion gas" which is in no way closely restricted, i.e. an inert gas between the actual CO gas core in the interior of the dome and the surrounding combustion air. Here also a pressure compensation of plus or minus zero must be maintained relative to the atmosphere, and the gas is burned off.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain the reaction gases in a combustion free manner by simple and reliable means.